


Stardust and Hunting Go Hand in Hand

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ianto, Omega Sam, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sex, Sam Winchester Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam Winchester was supposed to go to Stanford but a chance meeting with a Police Box changed his destiny and all those around him. Sam had known from a young age that Dean was his mate, his alpha but Dean didn’t see him as anything but a little brother. Jack on the other hand saw Sam for the omega he was and very interested. The last thing Dean ever expected to see back in his life was his little brother who’s heart he broke pregnant and mourning the loss of his lover. But together they realize that they are whole together and the other half of each other’s soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been one I've been wanting to write for a while I love the idea of Jack/Sam but Wincest and Janto own my soul as well and so this story was created.  
> I lucked out in working with the amazing awaart [here](http://awaart.tumblr.com/post/158375914220/artwork-for-sweet-sammy-kissess-superwho) and let them know what you think of their amazing work.

The only home that Sam Winchester ever truly knew was the backseat of the 1967 Chevy Impala, and his big brother’s arms. Sam’s whole world was his big brother. Dean was everything to him. Sam loved his brother more than he should, more than was right, more than he knew that Dean loved him.

He was fourteen when he realised he was in love with Dean and jealous of all the girls that caught Dean’s eyes. It hurt watching Dean cast his sexy smirk, along with his bedroom eyes, and work his magic on whatever woman caught his fancy. It tore into Sam’s heart watching Dean flirt right in front of him, or hearing Dean try to be quiet as he brought his newest conquest back to whatever place they were staying. Sam cried himself to sleep to the sounds of Dean’s moans, and his big brother's name being called by someone who could never love Dean like he could.

Sam had always known that he was different from other omegas. He didn't have a meek bone in his body; you couldn't in the life of a hunter. He wouldn't just roll over at an alpha’s command. Well, unless that alpha was Dean, then it was a completely different story. Dean would be the only alpha Sam would ever listen to, and that's why he had to leave.

For Dean’s sake as well as his own. Sam had to leave. He couldn’t bear to watch as Dean fluttered from girl to girl. Every new girl broke another piece of Sam’s fragile heart.

Sam loves his brother much more than a brother should. Sam’s omega cried out for Dean, it wanted to submit to the only alpha he wanted. It broke Sam’s heart when Dean would come back smelling like other omegas and betas. It was a slap in his face to know that his mate didn’t want him like that.

He had tried he really had. Sam did his best to be drawn into the world of hunting like his brother and father, but as hard as he tried he just couldn’t. It wasn’t the life for him. Seeing Dean leave him behind for another person only reinforced Sam’s belief that he needed to leave, before he broke completely.

Sam Winchester felt his heart breaking as he looked at Dean, pleading with him to say something. Hunting just wasn't for him, he longed for a normal life. He still wanted his dad and, more importantly, his brother in his life though.

"Dean." Sam whispered, begging his brother to say something. If Sam thought it was painful seeing Dean with those girls, it was nothing like the pain he was feeling as Dean looked at him with dead eyes.

Dean wanted to say something to their dad, beg him to let Sam stay, but he couldn't. Not when the longer Sam stayed, the more Dean wanted to give into his alpha side and claim him. 'It's better for everyone', Dean tried to tell himself, but he knew that he was lying. He also knew, if Sam walked out of that door, nothing would be the same again.

Sam's heart cracked in half when Dean stayed silent, looking anywhere but at him, and he knew then that he had his answer. 

“Okay, I’ll leave. I’m sorry that I wasn’t enough for the two of you. That I couldn’t be the hunter, the brother and the son, that you wanted. But I’m me, and I refuse to be someone I’m not.”

It was the hardest moment of Sam’s life as he walked out of the motel, doing his best not to turn around and look at them one last time. He knew if he did he would end up begging Dean to come with him, or begging them to let him stay because he didn’t mean it. Nothing was worth losing Dean or his dad.

His hands clenched tightly into fists. He could feel his nails digging in to the flesh at the same time he but down hard on his lower lip. It drew blood, and helped with his fight against the urge to cry.

* * *

 

 

Sam didn’t know that behind that closed door, Dean itched to chase after him. The alpha in him was roaring at him to go claim his mate, to not let Sam leave without him. But he forced that side back down, deep within him. Sam wasn’t his, and he couldn’t chain the kid to him when he wanted to leave so badly and Dean couldn’t give up hunting, it was too much a part of him.

 _‘But he didn’t ask you to give up hunting, now did he? No, he wanted a chance to find his own happiness. It’s not a secret that Sam wasn’t happy being a hunter. He wanted us in his life and you just let him walk out the door._ ’ The voice, that Dean had dubbed his alpha voice, hissed in his head and it pained him to agree that it was right.

But it was too late now. Dean had seen the pain in Sam’s eyes when he stayed silent as Sam begged him to say something, anything. Dean knew if he had just said the words, that Sam would have stayed. But would that have really been better for all of them? Sam needed to be free to find his own way, to find his own mate. Dean knew his brother was a gorgeous, breathtaking omega. He had seen the hungry eyes that followed Sam around, the men who would love to get their hands on and their dicks in, Sam. Which in turn, turned him into a possessive bastard who would gladly rip off their dicks if they so much as put one finger on Sam.

_‘I’m sorry Sammy. But this is for the best.’_

It was going to be tough. Dean didn’t know how to be without Sam in his life.

John felt like a failure as he watched Dean grab his jacket, and the keys to the Impala, and storm out of the room. The door slamming shut behind Dean had John flinching.

It was only when he heard the roar of the Impala that John fell back onto the bed, and buried his head in his hands. 

“I’m sorry Mary. All I wanted to do was keep them safe, and now I've let them down.” John had seen it, o course he had. He had seen the bond between mates building within his sons, and he had done what was in his power to stop it. It was why he took Dean out on more hunts with him, and encouraged him to go with whatever beta or omega that caught his eye. Even though he had seen the pain in Sam’s eyes when Dean left with them, or when he came home without Dean, and he could see the light in Sam’s eyes fade into nothingness.

And now Sam was gone. Kicked out by his own father when he needed to stay close by.

“I should have seen this coming. Sam hasn’t been happy. I just thought that would change once he got older.” 

John wasn’t sure what to do. He needed to keep Sam safe but, he had let his anger rule him. He knew Sam wouldn’t come back, his youngest was too proud to do that. 

"Please, I don’t believe in God, or angels, but whatever good power is out there please watch over Sam. I beg you.”

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in space and time, the TARDIS hummed happily as she watched her Doctor, their Rose, and their newest guest. The new one, the TARDIS liked best. Jack Harkness was the only one, besides the Doctor, to flirt with her.

Her happiness did dim a little. She knew what was to come for Jack, and her heart ached for the man. She needed to do something to make him happy, so he had that happiness to cling to during the dark and long days ahead.

She had been so busy searching through Jack’s timeline, or possible timelines, and all of them featured the same man but it was too soon for Jack to have his true mate. Then she caught it. A sparkle of something else.

A child with floppy hair, that fell into blue eyes. Eyes that had mastered the puppy dog look at a young age. And a dimpled smile, to match both his parents.

Yes, she thought. Though both were destined for their true mates, the TARDIS had found someone with his own destiny. One that would have his own trials. But the child would change the young man’s future, and take away all the pain and suffering. Now normally, this wasn’t something the TARDIS would do. But for Jack, she was willing to do whatever it took for him to have something to hang on to.

* * *

 

 

Every step that Sam took closer to the bus station and further away from Dean was like walking barefoot across broken glass. It was tearing into Sam’s soul and heart and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and run back to Dean, but he wouldn’t. If Dean didn’t want him he would find a way to go on. 

 _'I have to.’_ He told himself.

The strangest sound filled the air. A sound that Sam would have missed if it hadn’t been trained into him from a young age that a hunter, no matter what, always had to be aware of his surroundings. So, no matter how broken hearted he was at the moment; Sam distantly heard the sounds of grinding filling the air.

Every hunter instinct in Sam was on high alert as he racked his brain for what monster he knew of that made that sound.

“Okay that's new.” Sam muttered under his breath as he located what was making the sound.

He was unsure what to do as he watched an old fashioned, British Police Box fade in and out. He didn't know of any monsters or demons that traveled quite like that. Part of Sam, the hunter part, was urging him to hide because he didn’t know what was in that box. But the part of Sam that hungered to learn new things, wanted to stay and find out who or what could be traveling in such a thing.

* * *

 

 

“Say Doc, where are we?” Jack asked. He could see the question in Rose’s eyes as well, as the TARDIS landed without the Doctor landing her.

The Doctor couldn't understand why the TARDIS took them to America, of all places, and she refused to answer him.  

“We're in America!” The Doctor announced, with a grin on his face.

Jack and Rose exchanged a look before crossing their arms over their chests, and raising their left eyebrow to stare at the Doctor.

“Why are we in America?” Jack asked the question on both of their minds.

“No clue.” The Doctor informed them cheerfully. 

“The TARDIS brought us here of her own free will, and she is being stubborn about telling me why. I suggest we go out and see what's so special about where she has dropped us.” 

Tugging on his leather jacket, the Doctor bounced out of the TARDIS.

Twin sighs escaped Jack and Rose, but what could they do? This was the man they both wanted to travel with. The man who had also won both of their hearts. 

“Shall we?” Jack asked, offering Rose his arm.

Giggling, Rose happily slipped her arm into Jack’s. The alpha was handsome but, as a beta, she didn’t feel the pull alphas and omegas felt towards one another. Which was a good thing, because her heart belonged to the Doctor and she could never take a mate. That didn’t mean she couldn’t look. And Jack was certainly worth a look.

* * *

 

 

The Doctor wasn’t sure what to make of the young man standing in front of the TARDIS. Normally when she landed, she made sure that they were hidden. Except in rare cases. Apparently this young man was one of the rare cases. 

“Hello.” The Doctor greeted.

Sam’s eyes never left the man who exited the police box. 

“Who are you?” Sam knew the man wasn’t human. That was for sure. But he wasn’t sure what he was, and he kept his hand on the butt of his gun but didn’t draw it out. Something in his gut told him that this man wasn’t an enemy.

“I’m the Doctor, and I mean you no harm.” The Doctor flashed his most charming grin.

“Sam Winchester. That’s an interesting vehicle you drive there.” Sam could feel his hands itching to reach out and touch the box before him.  

“Oh the TARDIS? She’s one of a kind.”  The Doctor patted the TARDIS on her side. 

 _‘You and I will be having a little talk missy.’_ He thought at her.

He knew who Sam Winchester was. He had heard their stories many times and his hearts broke for the pain that was to come. It wasn’t going to be easy for either of them, but to have the young man standing before him now... He knew the TARDIS was up to something.

Sam did his best not to fidget as he felt the Doctor’s eyes on him. And really, what kind of name was Doctor? Any questions were halted though, as the doors to the TARDIS opened and out walked a pretty blond woman, and a man that stole his breath away.

Jack felt lust fill him the moment he laid eyes on the pretty omega that was staring in awe at the TARDIS. 

"Hello.” Jack drawled as he dragged his eyes up and down the man’s body and wondered how fast he could get him in his bed.

Sam could feel his cheeks heating up as the handsome alpha looked at him with lust in his eyes. While his heart belonged to Dean, he wasn’t blind. This man was handsome.

Rose could only watch with amusement as Jack let go of her arm and moved towards the really cute guy. Jack was on the hunt, and Rose knew that the poor guy stood no chance.

The full fledged Jack Harkness smile appeared on Jack's face as he moved to stand in front of the young man. 

"Hello, I'm Jack Harkness and you are?"

Sam could barely think, let alone speak, as Jack's enticing scent wrapped around him.

Jack's grin only grew as Sam remained speechless.

"Cat got your tongue, cutie? I have that effect on a lot of people."

_'Oh god, he's just like Dean.'_

Sam wondered how long it would be before he stopped hurting, just thinking of Dean.

Rose knew heartbreak when she saw it, and the pain that passed through the guy's eyes was of pure heartbreak. Also knowing that he didn't needed Jack's particular brand of charm at that moment, she took a step forward.

"I'm Rose Tyler. Pleased to meet you."

Tearing his gaze off of Jack was harder than Sam thought it would be, but he did. At which point he found himself staring into a pair of warm, brown eyes. 

"I'm Sam Winchester, and it's nice to meet all of you."

“Where are you headed, all alone at this time of night, Sam?” Rose asked with worry in her voice. 

She had heard stories of violence and danger in America, and didn’t know why someone like Sam was out alone. He was very handsome, and smelled so good that even she was drawn to him.

Shouldering his backpack higher, Sam wasn’t sure how much he should say to these people. He didn’t know them. Yet something about them screamed he could trust him. 

“I’m heading for the bus station.”

There was a reason the TARDIS brought them to this point in time, and the Doctor knew that it had to do with the different paths Sam’s life could take. He knew of the epic love story between Sam and Dean. He knew the challenges they would face in the future, the sacrifices that they would make in order to save this world time and time again. 

 _'It would appear that you wish for them to take a different path. One that promises them happiness instead of sorrow. Clever girl.’_ The Doctor thought fondly to his ship. 

He wanted everyone to live and Sam Winchester, along with his brother and father, deserved a happy ending.

“What do you say to us giving you a lift?”

While Rose’s eyes shot to the Doctor, Jack’s gaze remained locked firmly on Sam.

“Sorry I don’t take rides from strangers.” 

That had been drilled into Sam since birth and, given the life he had lived, it wasn’t always smart to trust strangers.

With a wide grin on his face the Doctor threw his arms into the air. 

“But we are not strangers! I guarantee that once you step foot into the TARDIS, you will be amazed and never want to leave.”

Sam was tempted. Something about this man just made him want to go with him.

“Come with us.”

Turning to the voice Sam found his gazed trapped within Jack’s. Burning blue eyes made it hard to breathe as Jack stared at him. Swallowing hard, Sam didn’t know what to do. He was wishing that Dean would show up in the Impala and look at him with those green eyes of his. Hoping he would beg Sam to come back with him. Tell him that he didn’t want him to leave. And Sam would go with him.

The Doctor could see the war within Sam’s eyes. He knew that they couldn’t force Sam to come with them, but also that he wanted to leave with them.

When another minute went by with no sign of Dean coming for him, Sam knew that he wasn’t coming at all. Sam could feel his hopes, and his heart, come crashing down around him. Not even Stanford, which he worked so hard to get into, seemed worth it anymore. Not without his mate around.

“I’ll come.” 

Sam wanted to feel wanted and, even if this was a trap, at least it was better than this soul crushing pain he was feeling. The pain of feeling that he wasn’t good enough for his mate.

The winning smile that Jack sent his way made Sam feel wanted. 

When the alpha offered his arm and asked, “Shall we?” Sam found himself taking Jack’s arm.

Before Jack could open his mouth, Sam let out a small oof as Rose latched onto his other side. 

“Come on Sam, you’re going to love the TARDIS.” Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

Jack’s eyes narrowed as Rose made sure that she kept Sam’s attention on her. 

_‘Oh well, there will be plenty of time to get to know this pretty omega.’_

Jack didn’t want a mate but he did want to get to know Sam, and maybe even have a few fun times. It had been a while since he had an omega in his bed. He wasn’t blind though. He recognized that there was a strong alpha scent all over Sam. The kid was practically claimed, and he couldn’t understand where Sam’s mate was. But that didn’t matter, because there was a broken heart. Which meant an omega that would need some comforting soon. A smile tugged at his lips while he watched Sam’s ass, as he moved towards the TARDIS. 

_'Oh yes this is going to be fun.’_

Shaking his head, the Doctor watched as Jack followed Sam and Rose into the TARDIS. Things were about to get interesting on board.

“Wow.”

Sam could only look around in amazement at the sight that greeted him. The TARDIS was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life, and his fingers itched to reach out and touch her.

“Welcome, Sam Winchester.”

Sam did his best not to jump as a voice reached out to brush against his mind. 

 _‘Hello?’_ Sam sent back, and he felt amusement brush against him.

“That's the TARDIS saying hello to you.", The Doctor explained once he realised what his ship was doing. He had to get over his shock that she would do such a thing to someone she had just met. She was up to something, and the Doctor was going to find out what.

“She’s amazing. Almost as amazing as the Impala.” Sam gushed out. He knew nothing would replace the Impala in his heart, but there was no denying that the TARDIS was something incredible.

The Doctor didn’t know what the Impala was but there was no missing the love or fondness in Sam’s voice so he didn’t feel all that bad. 

“Hang on, you're about to see what she can really do.” The Doctor winked at Sam as he began to pull the levers on the TARDIS console.

Seconds later as the TARDIS faded from sight, a black Chevy Impala went roaring by, its driver on a mission to find his mate that he had foolishly let walk away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have Jack's canon character death, not in detail but it does happen.

Sam thought his life as a hunter couldn’t be topped but traveling with the Doctor, Rose and Jack was incredible. He had seen things he would have never dreamed of seeing. And he while he wasn’t new to saving people, it had never been on the scale that the Doctor dealt with.

Sam didn’t know why but he had begun to open up to the others about his past. Okay, that was a lie. He did when they ran into an actual demon, who had been pissed that Sam had dared to leave his family. The demon kept going on and on about some destiny. After that, Sam had found himself opening up to them about his life as a hunter, and the dangers he and his family had faced.

Rose had hugged him, and didn't let him go for what seemed like forever. The Doctor though, didn’t look that surprised, which made Jack wonder just what the TARDIS had told him.

Then there was Jack, who looked at him like he knew what it was to lose everyone you loved.

Jack made it no secret that he was interested in Sam, and wanted him in his bed (or anywhere that he could get him). And Sam would be lying if he wasn’t tempted, if only to forget the pain of being apart from Dean. But he couldn’t because it wasn’t fair to him, Jack or Dean.

A lot of the time Sam found himself hidden away in the TARDIS’ library running his fingers over scrolls from the Library of Alexandria, unable to believe that such treasures were not truly lost.

“You keep stroking that scroll like that and you're gonna make a guy jealous.”

Sam denies would deny that he jumped at the sound of Jack’s voice, no matter what the man claimed. Sam did no such thing. 

“Jack, what can I do for you?” Sam smiled at the other man. 

When Jack wasn’t flirting with him, the guy was a great friend.

Making himself at home next to Sam, Jack couldn’t help but study the young omega. He wasn’t at all surprised to find him in the observatory that the TARDIS had created for Sam, to allow him to see the different parts of space they were in. It showed how much the TARDIS had taken to Sam, much like he himself had taken to Sam.

Jack knew that he would never have Sam’s heart, and honestly he didn’t want it, but he wanted to get closer to Sam. 

“I have a brother.” Jack has no clue why he said that but he could feel Sam’s eyes on him. 

Not taking his eyes off of the stars around him, Jack found himself opening up to Sam. “I come from far away from here. My home was attacked by creatures that would give the things you hunt nightmares. I was supposed to protect my little brother. I didn’t. I let go of his hand, and I have been searching for him ever since. I won’t stop until I find him.”

Sam felt his heart breaking for Jack. He couldn’t image what kind of pain he was going through. 

Reaching out he covered Jack’s hand with his. “I’m so sorry Jack. I know that one day, you will find him.”

Turning to look at Sam, Jack smiled as he squeezed his hand. “I will never give up hope until I find him, no matter how long it takes.”

Sam could see it in Jack’s eyes. He would search all of space and time until he found his brother. Sam knew that feeling well, because he would do the same thing for Dean. 

"You have a good heart, Jack Harkness.” 

Using his free hand Sam cupped Jack’s chin and pressed a feather light kiss on Jack’s lips.

Jack had been kissed many times, and had kissed many people, but the feel of Sam’s lips against his was something so different. He wanted nothing more than to pull Sam into his arms and take him right then and there, underneath the stars. He wanted to see what Sam would look like, riding him in the starlight as he begged for his knot.

 _‘No not yet.’_ Jack thought.

He knew that Sam was still nursing his broken heart. Jack had never had a mate, nor did he want one just yet, so he couldn’t quite understand the pain Sam was going through. Sam might have never talked about it, but it was easy to see that he had left behind his true alpha. He had time though. He could see Sam’s interest in him. Sooner or later they would fall into bed. For now though, Jack didn’t mind just being Sam’s friend, because he was something special.

Pulling back from Jack, Sam smiled at him before he surprised the both of them and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. A small smile curled on his lips as Jack slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging him in a little closer. The last person Sam did this with was Dean, and he did his best to push back those memories. Did his best not to let them overshadow this moment with Jack.

Gazing down fondly at the top of Sam’s, head Jack let a smile cross his face. This was a moment he would treasure for the rest of his days, no matter what was to come between him and Sam.

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t hard for the Doctor, and Rose, to see that something had changed between Jack and Sam. There was a new level to their friendship and, if the Doctor wasn’t mistaken, it almost looked like the beginning of a courtship. 

_'But that can’t be. Sam Winchester has a destined mate. He is one of the few with a true mate.’_

The Doctor was convinced that the TARDIS was up to something, but she was still staying very quiet about it.

Whatever the TARDIS was up to though, took a backseat when Mickey Smith joined them.

Sam liked Mickey, and he felt bad for the poor alpha. It was clear that he was head over heels in love with Rose, and it didn’t matter to him that alpha/beta relationships rarely lasted. The alpha usually ended up finding their omega, but Mickey was different. Sam liked Rose, she was a sweet girl, but he didn’t like how she strung Mickey along when it was clear to everyone that she was head over heels in love with the Doctor.

From the looks of it, and the way the Doctor treated Mickey, it was clear he felt the same way about Rose. So Sam struck up a friendship with the alpha. After all, he knew what it was like to watch the one you love ignore you and fall all over someone else.

Mickey liked Sam, and he couldn’t understand why the American was traveling with the Doctor. Not when he couldn’t fight the feeling that Sam was meant for some other kind of life. 

“You know Jack is glaring at me.” Mickey informed Sam as he took a seat next to him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mickey could see Jack giving him the hairy eyeball. It hadn’t escaped him that the other alpha had begun his death stare the moment he got close to Sam. He didn't miss the way Jack’s lips curled up into the start of a snarl the moment he sat next to Sam, either.

A little blush painted Sam’s cheeks, even as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“I like Jack, but he isn’t my alpha and he isn’t my mate. He can’t tell me who I can and cannot be friends with.” Only one person could ever do that, and Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t do that to him.

Mickey wasn’t as blind as the others thought. He knew that he had lost Rose the moment she met the Doctor. She had never looked at him the way she looked at the Doctor, and he was surprisingly okay with that, so he knew what heartbreak looked like and it was in Sam’s eyes when he thought no one was looking at him. Mickey knew, at that moment, he would do his best to protect Sam until his mate wised up and came for him. 

_‘And to keep an eye on Jack.’_

* * *

 

 

Jack Harkness thought he was a pretty easy going guy, but Mickey Smith rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t like how close the other alpha was with Sam. Oh, he could tell that Mickey didn’t have any designs on Sam, but he did have a protective aura around him and would snarl at Jack anytime he got too close to the omega.

Jack couldn’t understand it.

Why was Mickey was so protective of Sam? It was like Mickey had realised that he had lost Rose, and taken to protecting Sam so he wouldn’t suffer the same heartbreak. Jack didn’t like it. It interfered with his time with Sam, and the truth that Jack didn’t even want to admit to himself, was that he didn’t like the idea of another alpha hanging around Sam.

When Mickey decided to stay in the other reality with his grandmother, Sam felt like he was the only one who really missed him. But Sam didn't blame him for staying. Mickey was the only one Sam told when he had looked up that reality Dean Winchester. He felt equal measures of heartbreak and hope, when he found Dean happily mated to that Sam with a child on the way. If things had been different, Sam might have stayed with Mickey.

“Take care of yourself Mickey.” Sam whispered as he hugged the other man good-bye.

“You too Sam. You’ll find your happiness. When you're not looking for it, you'll find it along with the place where you belong. I never expected to find my grandma again.” A part of Mickey worried about leaving Sam, but he knew that the other man would never forgive him if he gave up his chance of happiness to watch over him. “Sam Winchester, you are one special guy.”

Sam was broken; he would be the first one to admit it. He had been broken since the moment he walked out of the motel and the door slammed shut behind him. He knew it was because of his rejection of his true mate. Because of that, he would never be the same again. But at Mickey’s words, he forced a smile onto his face.

* * *

 

 

Traveling in the TARDIS, you find yourself running head long into trouble. You tend to forget the little things, or in Sam’s case important things. Sam knew the moment he woke up writhing about on his bed, his body feeling like it was on fire and unbeatable hunger coursing through him, that he was in heat.

Groaning, Sam forced his body out of bed and stumbled to where he kept his suppressants. Only to let out a string of curses. That had been what he had meant to pick up on their last visit to Earth. In his haste to leave the night he informed Dean and his dad that he had been accepted to Stanford, he had left them behind.

Sam wasn’t one to curse, normally. That was more Dean’s style. But as Sam fell back into bed, he couldn’t stop the, “Fuck," that escaped his lips. 

Curling up into a small ball, Sam tugged his blankets up over his head. There was no way he was leaving his room until his heat was over.

* * *

 

 

Jack had known the moment Sam went into heat. Sam's heat hit hard and fast, and whatever control Jack had over his alpha was lost the moment Sam's sweet scent hit him. It was only thanks to the TARDIS constantly changing the hallways so he could never find Sam’s bedroom, which was usually next to his.

Jack wasn’t going to force Sam into anything. He wasn’t that kind of alpha. If Sam wanted his knot he was going to have come to him, it was going to be by his choice.

So it was understandable that Jack stopped in his tracks as he came upon the sight of a naked Sam withering about on his sheets. He froze in the doorway, unable to move as he watched Sam’s hands move up and down his body. He had no clue how Sam had gotten into his bedroom, he had made sure that he locked it. There could be only one with the ability to have unlocked the door at Sam’s request. 

_'TARDIS, you clever girl.’_

“Jack. Alpha.” Sam breathed out as his eyes locked onto Jack’s.

Now, how was Jack supposed to say no to this? Somehow, he found the strength to stay rooted. 

“Tell me you want this Sam.”

“I want this Jack.” 

Sam couldn’t deny it anymore. He needed the alpha’s touch, he needed his knot.

Letting out a deep growl, Jack was out of his clothing before he made it to Sam’s side. Their lips crashed together, and Sam proved once again that he wasn’t a pusher over of an omega. He fought for control of the kiss, but Jack proved to be the winner as he pushed Sam back, deeper into his bedding.

Breaking the kiss, Jack moved to place kisses along Sam’s neck as Sam rutted against him. As much as Jack would love to take his time with Sam, to enjoy every inch of the omega’s body, there would be time for that later. The way Sam was wrapping his hands around Jack's dick though, indicated he wanted it in him now.

“Shh, Sam,” Jack soothed Sam, who let out a little whine when Jack lifted his hands off of him. 

“I just need to see if you're wet enough for me. The last thing I want to do is hurt you,” Jack whispered as he slid his hand around to Sam’s ass. 

He worked a finger into Sam, and it quickly became clear to Jack that Sam was more than wet enough for him. 

“Have you ever been knotted?” 

Jack had a feeling he knew the answer, and wasn’t surprised when Sam shook his head no.

“Was waiting for Dean to claim me.” Sam admitted.

He had always thought his first time, and every time after that, would have been with Dean. But he couldn't take it anymore, he needed a knot.

Sam kept quiet about his past, but not Dean. It was clear to everyone that Sam was head over heels in love with him, and saw him as his alpha. Jack knew this, and he wondered how this Dean guy could let someone like Sam slip through his hands.

But that wasn’t important. What was important, was checking to see how wet with slick Sam was. And boy was he wet. As much as Jack would have loved to just thrust up into Sam and help him ease off some of his heat, he didn’t because Sam had never been touched like this before. The last thing Jack wanted to do was hurt him.

“Jack, please.” Sam begged, digging his nails into Jack’s back. 

He needed to feel Jack in him, and his touches just weren’t working anymore. The next thing he knew he was flipped over onto his back and before he could ask Jack what he was doing, he felt Jack’s fingers in him. Soon Sam found himself fucking himself on Jack’s fingers, which were doing their best to open him up. It was a sight that Jack found very hot. But it wasn’t enough, a fact that Jack knew as he removed his fingers, much to Sam’s dismay.

“I’m so sorry if this hurts.” Jack whispered and pressed a kiss to the back of Sam’s neck, slowly inching into Sam’s tight hole. It killed him not to move but he wanted to give Sam time to adjust. 

It wasn’t until Sam let out a growl and shifted his hips backwards, ordering, “Move,” did Jack do as he and Sam wanted.

Nothing but the sounds of flesh on flesh, and Sam’s moans, and Jack’s growls could be heard in the room.

The sweet sounds that were coming out of Sam’s mouth were driving Jack on. Gripping Sam’s hips, he thrusted deeper, feeling his knot begin to swell up as well as the need to claim Sam as his. But he held back. Sam didn’t belong to him, and never would.

Bracketing Sam with his body, Jack drove in deeper to Sam’s willing hole. 

“So good for me. You love my dick, don’t you?” Jack growled as he nipped at the back of Sam’s neck.

Sam tried and failed to hide his shiver as Jack’s hot breath brushed against his heated skin. 

“Yes.” Sam managed to moan out, needing more of Jack.

Even in his lust filled mind, a part of Sam couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like if his first time had been with Dean.

Jack could tell that Sam was close to his release because he thrusted harder against Jack’s bedding. 

“Come for me.” Jack ordered.

In Sam’s lust filled mind, it wasn’t Jack giving that order, it was Dean. Not wanting to hurt Jack’s feelings, Sam bit down on his lower lip to keep Dean’s name from bursting forth.

It only took Jack a few more thrusts before he was coming inside of Sam, and he felt his knot swell up. They were going to be tied together for a while.

With his heat finally under control, for the first time, Sam felt shame filling him. Shame that he gave himself over to someone other than his mate.

Jack could feel the emotion pouring off of Sam.

“I know you aren't my true mate, Sam. I've known that from the moment we met. I know that you already have an alpha out there. I’m happy like this, just friends with benefits, until you decided to return to your alpha. He might not have been your first, but he gets to have you forever. That is the greater gift.” 

The last thing that Jack wanted was for Sam to feel guilty over their knotting.

“You really think so?” Sam asked, looking over his shoulder at Jack.

“He would be a fool to think otherwise.” Jack promised, pressing a kiss onto Sam’s bare shoulder.

Sam didn’t know if that was true or not, but he clung to the hope that Dean would still want him.

“Put it out of your mind for now. Your heat will flare up again soon. Let’s focus on that.” 

Jack was planning on enjoying his time with Sam.

* * *

 

 

Within the heart of the TARDIS, an old soul let out a mournful sound. She could feel the bond between Jack and Sam, and her heart ached for the pain that was to come. Jack and Sam were not destined to be. Each of their bonds were meant for another. She only hoped that they could forgive her for her role in this sadness.

* * *

 

 

Tossing his head back, Sam continued to ride Jack. 

"Knot me alpha." Sam pleaded, paying no heed to the fact that he'd taken it not too long ago.

Jack couldn't remember the last time he felt such a hunger as he did with Sam. 

“Anything you want, omega.” Jack growled, nipping at Sam’s lower lip.

* * *

 

 

Things didn’t really change between Jack and Sam even though they were more often than not sharing Jack’s bed. Jack had taken to protecting Sam and watching over him, reminding Sam too much of what Dean used to do, and it was hard.

Which is why one night, Sam looked up at Jack and was so tempted to whisper, “Claim me."

But he didn't.

Jack had sworn never to take a mate, but Sam was different. And that night under the star filled sky, that the TARDIS had turned the ceiling of their bedroom into, Jack was tempted to ask Sam to be his mate.

“Sam, will you allow me to create a telepathic bond with you?” 

Jack might not be able to have a mating bond with Sam, but this was the next best thing he could think of.

Pressing a kiss on Jack’s lips, Sam smiled up at him, “I would love that.”

Now, Jack wasn’t the only one being protective over Sam. The TARDIS was as well, and it baffled Sam why she would keep him from leaving her with the others. More often than not the door would slam shut before he could take a step close to the door.

It all came to a head when they arrived at the Game Station. 

“Alright we need to talk why are you keeping me in here?” Sam asked.

Now, Sam wasn’t sure if the TARDIS was going to answer him when, suddenly, the sound of a heartbeat filled the console. It took a moment for Sam to understand and, when he did, his hands flew to his stomach. 

“Am I pregnant?” 

The lights around Sam seemed to brighten then dim, giving Sam his answer. Now Sam could understand why the TARDIS was keeping him locked up.

Still, Sam felt powerless to do anything because he was safely hidden within the TARDIS while his mate, the Doctor, and Rose fought for their lives.

Stumbling, Sam fought back the sob that wanted to break free as he felt the bond between him and Jack snap. Jack had explained that a psychic bond was like a mating bond. There was only one way to break it, and that was the death of one mate.

“No, no, no!” Sam chanted as he sat down before he collapsed.

It couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t lose Jack.

A song of mourning filled the TARDIS, and Sam knew he had lost him.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, Sam knew he couldn’t stay on the TARDIS. Not when the Doctor and Rose seemed to show no emotions or grief over Jack’s death. And with his pregnancy, Sam knew that as much as he loved the TARDIS, she was not the right place to raise a child. The Doctor found trouble like most people breathed air. So, with a heavy heart, Sam spoke to the TARDIS. He voiced his fears, and the truth of it all; he needed Dean.

The TARDIS let out a mournful cry, but knew that it was for the best. Sam had his own destiny. One that had changed for the better, and which she could not keep him from. So the TARDIS waited until both the Doctor and Rose were fast asleep to take Sam to a place where he would be safe.

“Beware the yellow eyed one. He will come for you and your child. When the time comes, I will be there to aid you as best I can. I will not let what I have seen come to pass,” The TARDIS warned.

“I will. Thank you for everything. I wish things could be different.” 

With one last stroke to the TARDIS console, Sam hiked his bag up on his shoulder and left.

A smile appeared on Sam’s face, the first one since he lost Jack, at the sight of a place he thought of as a secondary home.

The last person Bobby Singer ever expected to see on his doorstep was Sam Winchester, who looked like his world had ended.

“Bobby, I didn’t know where else to go.” Sam could feel his tears threatening to fall again, but he was so tired of crying.

Bobby didn’t know what had happened to send Sam to him like this, but he planned on finding who or what caused it, and kicking their ass. 

"Come on in kid. You look like you need to sit down.”

Sam said nothing as he allowed Bobby to usher him into his house, and he wasn’t surprised when he found himself sitting at Bobby’s kitchen table with a glass of holy water in front of him. Bobby wouldn’t be the hunter Sam knew if he didn’t test him.

Bobby watched carefully as Sam did every test, and passed with flying colours. 

"I’m not going to press you for answers kid, but I'm willin' to listen if you need a friendly ear.”

That was all Sam needed to hear, apparently, because it was like the damn broke. Everything Sam had been through came pouring out, and Bobby wished there was something he could do. He knew the pain of losing a mate. He hadn’t been the same since he lost Karen, and it was the last thing he wanted Sam to experience.

“I’m pregnant,” Sam admitted, his voice breaking as he looked anywhere but Bobby.

“I have a spare room. You're staying here until you figure out what you want to do.” 

There was no way Bobby was kicking Sam out, not when he needed a place to stay and someone to look after him. The grateful smile that Sam flashed his way almost made Bobby choke up. It was clear that Sam was in need of a friend.

“Thank you Bobby. Do you mind if I lie down for a while before I help you with supper?” Sam asked.

There was no way that he was going to be useless around here, not when Bobby was being nice enough to take him in.

Bobby knew better than to argue with Sam, he was a Winchester after all, and he was a stubborn one. 

“Go ahead and lay down. I'll come get you when it’s time to start.” Bobby promised.

Sam couldn’t deny that he was tired, and he could feel Bobby’s eyes on him as he made his way upstairs.

Bobby had seen it from the moment he met John Winchester and his two sons, that there was something special between Dean and Sam. A rare bond that so few were lucky to find. They were true mates, of that he had no doubts. So he couldn’t understand how Dean had let his mate go off on his own to find another mate. But he would get his answers soon. He dug out a number he had acquired a while ago, but never got around to calling.

“Bobby?” Dean couldn’t sound more surprised if he tried. It had been years since he last heard from the other hunter.

“Dean, you need to get here as soon as you can.”

Dean fought the urge to grin at the fact that Bobby was always right to the point. “Why?”

“Sam needs you.”

“I’ll be there in a day.” Dean promised as he spun the Impala’s wheel with ease and she responded eagerly to his demands, almost as if she longed to see Sam again as well. Dean would be there in a day, no matter what driving laws he had to break in order to do so.

Bobby wouldn’t be surprised if Dean was here before a day had passed. When it came to Sam, nothing would keep Dean from him. 

_'Now just to make sure that I don’t let it slip to Sam.’_

Bobby could see that while Sam had taken a mate, it was Dean his heart still belong to and it was Dean that Sam needed now.

* * *

 

 

It might have been over a year since Sam last heard the rumble of the Impala, but he hadn't forgotten her. She was his home and, no matter where he travelled in time and space, nothing would ever take her place. Even the TARDIS, as much as Sam loved her, wasn’t home to him.

“You called Dean.” Sam wasn’t surprised that Bobby had done so.

Honestly, he needed his brother but wasn’t sure if Dean needed him.

“I did. You need him Sam. And knowing Dean like I do, I can tell you that he needs you as well.” 

Bobby might not know a lot of things but he did know that Dean and Sam weren’t whole when they weren’t together.

Sam tried not to fidget in his seat. For Dean it would be only a month since Sam left him, but for Sam it had been so much longer, and he was sure that if he got up and greeted Dean he would end up throwing himself on him.

* * *

 

 

Dean Winchester was nervous as he sat in the Impala. It had been a month since he last laid eyes on Sam. The longest month of his life, and he needed a moment because he had to be sure that the when he laid eyes on Sam, he wouldn't do what he should have done long ago and claim him.

“Time to stop being a coward,” Dean muttered under his breath. 

He never thought that he would be scared to go see Sam, but after he failed to find Sam at the bus station he had been a wreck. Yeah, he went out and found every willing person he could to try and ease the pain, but they weren't Sam. It was time to go claim what was his.

Bobby could see it, the nervousness in Sam’s eyes as he waited for Dean to come to the door. The moment there was a knock on the door; Bobby placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Don’t move. Let me make sure that it's Dean first.” Bobby shot a look to Sam’s stomach. There was no way he wanted to put the child in danger.

Flushing, Sam wrapped a protective arm around his stomach. He had almost forgotten about his and Jack’s child. It was his last link to Jack and he couldn’t believe he had forgotten that he was pregnant.

 “Okay.”

“I’ll be right back with Dean.” Bobby hoped that he could keep Dean at the entrance long enough to make sure it was really Dean. After all, he had Sam in his living room and keeping those two apart wasn’t easy.

Reaching the door, Bobby rolled his eyes as another harder knock came. He was surprised that Dean hadn’t busted it down yet. 

“Hold on, I’m coming," Bobby called out as he eyed the shotgun he kept hidden by the door, just in case.

“Where is he?” Dean demanded the moment the door opened and he was face to face with Bobby.

“I’ll let you see Sam once I’m sure you're Dean Winchester,” Bobby informed him.

Okay, so Dean should have known that was what Bobby would say and if Bobby didn’t, then it would have set Dean on edge. There is no way that a hunter would give access to his home without checking to make sure they were safe. 

“Hurry up.”

Grumbling under his breath, Bobby went to work on testing a very impatient Dean.

“Well?” Dean asked once he was sure Bobby was done.

“Idgit. It’s good to see you," Bobby muttered fondly, pulling Dean into a quick hug.

Dean happily returned the hug because, well, he had missed Bobby. The man was like a second father to he and Sam. 

“It’s good to see you as well Bobby.”

Pulling back, Bobby met Dean’s gaze head on. “Sam’s in the living room waiting for you. Take it easy on him; he’s had a rough time.”

Now really concerned, Dean wasted no more time and all but ran to the living room. It hit Dean the moment he laid eyes on Sam the scent of another alpha was all over him. His Sam. It took every inch of his control not to snap and hunt down the alpha who dared to touch his Sammy.

“Dean.” 

Sam had tried to be brave but he couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes that Dean might reject him.

“You took a mate, and you’re pregnant with his child,” Dean whispered, unsure of how he should be feeling about that.

“He’s dead.” 

It still hurt Sam to think of Jack, he had loved Jack. Not as deeply as Dean, but the love was there.

Sam was pregnant, and his mate was dead. Dean tried not to let it tear into him that Sam had taken a different mate. 

 _‘You all but pushed him away. Is it any wonder that he sought out someone new when you came back to him, smelling of anyone who would willingly take your knot?’_ The little voice taunted in the back of Dean’s head. Dean couldn’t say anything against it, it was right after all. Still, it hurt to know that Sam had found someone worthy of him.

The moment he saw the pain in Sam’s eyes though, Dean was moving and gathering Sam into his arms. 

"I’m here Sammy, and I’m not going anywhere.” Dean promised as he curled his arms protectively around Sam and pressed a kiss into the top of Sam’s hair.

Sam sank into Dean’s hold. He never wanted to let him go. As much as he loved Jack’s embrace, it never had the feeling of home that being wrapped up in Dean’s arms did. He was home and nothing would ever change that.

“Jack... He wasn't my mate. He was a friend who helped me through my heats.” 

Dean knew it didn't change anything but he was happy to hear he hadn't lost Sam to another. That his Sammy wasn’t taken. 

“I’m here for you, as long as you need me,” Dean promised, pressing a kiss onto the top of Sam’s head.

A rare, soft smile appeared on Bobby’s face as he watched the two men he saw as sons embrace. 

_'Those two are destined for each other. They'll end up together, I know it.’_

* * *

 

 

Sam wasn’t sure how long he stayed in Dean’s arms, but it had been too long since he had been held by his alpha, and he never wanted to leave. His stomach, on the other hand, had other ideas as a loud growl filled the air and Dam felt his cheeks flame.

Dean had been in heaven having Sam back in his arms. He wasn’t one big on chick flick moments, but this was very different. This was Sam, back where he belonged in his arms. A chuckle escaped Dean’s lips as he pulled away from Sam. 

“Come on. I’ll fix you something to eat, and then it’s on to either the couch or bed for you.”

Sam knew better than to protest, and the truth was he was a little worn out. 

“Okay Dee.”

Bobby, who had moved to the kitchen to give the boys some privacy, wasn’t at all surprised when Dean came in and ushered Sam into an empty chair with a firm order of, “Sit and don’t move unless you really have to.” 

The bitchface Sam shot at Dean made Bobby chuckle. It was nice to see his boys back on track.

With his back turned to the others, Dean let a grin cross his lips at the sight of Sam’s bitchface. He had missed them during their time apart. 

"Any cravings yet?” Dean asked over his shoulder, and he tried not to let it bug him that it was someone else’s child that Sam was carrying. 

The truth was, he always pictured it would be his child that Sam would someday carry. 

 _‘It doesn’t matter. This child is still a part of Sammy, and that is enough for me.’_ Dean knew he would love this child.

A distasteful look crossed Sam’s face. 

“No, not yet.” 

He just knew that Dean would be teasing him once those cravings hit. But he would be more than willing to put up with the teasing. In fact, he welcomed them if it meant he had Dean back.

Dean quickly fell back into the habit of making Sam’s food for him. It was something he had missed greatly while they had been apart. 

While he quickly fell into routine of slicing and dicing he called over his shoulder, “So where have you been Sammy?”

Sam felt his heart flutter at the familiar ease that Sammy fell from Dean’s lips. But Dean’s question had him swallowing hard. How was he supposed to explain where he had been without sounding crazy.

“Sam.”

At Dean’s voice, Sam lifted his head and found himself staring into a pair of green eyes that could still read him. 

“It’s okay dude. You know you can tell us anything, but there's no rush.” Dean smiled at Sam, “All that matters is that you're safe.”

And that was all it took for Sam to blurt out everything that had happened to him, only halting when Dean placed is favorite lunch of a Turkey wrap and soup in front of him. Which he only paused to eagerly dig in.

Once Sam was done with his tale, Dean blinked. He was unsure of what he should say to the fact that Sam was serious when he said he travelled through time and space in a police box. It sounded like something a geek would come up with.

“I’ve heard of the Doctor.”

Both sets of Winchester eyes flew to Bobby, who hadn’t looked up from the newspaper he was sitting in front of. Bobby finally looked up; when he sensed that the boys were getting anxious. 

“Sam isn’t the first hunter to have travelled with the Doctor. There must have been something about you that the TARDIS liked, if it sought you out and then dropped you off at my front door.”

There was something in Bobby’s tone that set off Sam’s senses. The way Bobby talked about the TARDIS was as if he had met her.

“I don’t see how a police box could be better than my baby,” Dean grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

He hadn’t liked the way Sam talked about this TARDIS, along with this Jack, and then felt bad because the guy was dead. But he couldn’t stop his jealousy, it just burned him up to know that another had touched his Sam in the ways he had always dreamed of.

Sam wanted to kiss the pout off of Dean’s lips, even though he knew that his brother would deny pouting. 

“The TARDIS is amazing, but nothing could replace the Impala. She's one of a kind.” 

 _‘Nothing could replace you Dean.’_ Sam wanted to say, but it stayed on his lips.

Something must have shown in his eyes though, because there was a way Dean looked at him. 

"Thanks Sam. She is one of a kind my girl.” 

A pressure that had been building on Dean’s chest lifted to know that he hadn’t been replaced on the amazing journey Sam had been on.

Bobby never wanted to knock their two fool heads together more than he ever did at that very moment. He loves his boys, but they were blind when it came to the true feelings they had for one another. He knew that they were mates the first time he met them. Of course, they didn’t know that. They were just children at the time, but Dean had glared at him and bristled like an alpha defending his mate when he stepped in front of Sam. He had bared his teeth at Bobby, threatening to bite him if he looked at Sam wrong, and Sam had his little hand wrapped in Dean’s shirt as he stayed tucked behind his big brother.

It had been too long since Sam had some of Dean’s cooking, and he let a sleepy smile cross his face as he looked up at Dean.

Dean chuckled and tugged on Sam’s arm. 

“Up you go, it’s time for a nap.” 

Dean knew his brother, and he could read the exhaustion in his eyes.

Sam wouldn’t say it out loud, but he secretly loved it when Dean would mother hen him, and he knew that exhaustion was going to be kicking in more now that he was pregnant. 

"Okay. Thank you for lunch Dean.”

“Anytime little brother, anytime.” 

Dean did his best to look after Sam that was one promised he did his best not to break.

* * *

 

 

Bobby wasn’t surprised to find Dean had pulled up a chair, and was watching Sam as he slept soundly in the room that they shared. The other hunter could see that it would be a while before Dean felt comfortable enough leaving Sam alone.

“Eventually you're going to have to make a choice. Sam, or hunting. It won’t be safe for you because you'll be distracted thinking about how Sam is doing, and you would blame yourself if something happened to him while you were gone.” 

Bobby hadn’t planned on saying anything but knew that it was a choice that Dean would have to make.

Dean knew that Bobby was right, and it was something that had been on his mind since he had gotten Bobby’s phone call. But the truth of it was, when it came down to Sam vs everything else, it was Sam every time. 

"I can’t leave Sam. I lived without him for a month, and it was the worst time of my life. I can give up hunting, but I can’t give up Sam. Not again.”

Bobby wasn’t at all surprised. 

“Then you better get talking to your dad. Let him know that if he needs back-up there’s Jim, Caleb, and me to offer him aid.”

That had Dean blinking before he reminded Bobby, “The last time you and our dad were in the same house, it didn’t go well.”

“Well your dad can be a pain in the ass, but you are family and I would do anything for family. Even putting up with your ass of a father.” Bobby growled out gruffly.

“That was beautiful Bobby. I think I need a hug.” 

Dean let out a pretend sniffle as he wiped away an imaginary tear.

Bobby wasn’t at all surprised that was Dean’s response. After all, only Sam really got to see Dean’s softer side. 

"Shut up you idgit.”

Flicking his gaze back to Sam, Dean let his gaze soften. That happened whenever he looked at Sam. 

“Thank you Bobby. For everything.” 

Giving into his urge, Dean reached out and stroked the side of Sam’s face.

Bobby felt like an intruder as he watched the rather intimate moment between the two of them. Even though Sam was asleep, he still shifted as if he were seeking out Dean’s touch. Slowly Bobby backed out of the room to give the boys some privacy, even though it wasn’t needed. The house could be falling in around them, and Dean wouldn’t notice. All his attention was on Sam.

“I promise you Sammy, I will look after you and your little one. I will be the only alpha you need.” 

Dean knew he had lucked out. Sam hadn’t been claimed, but that could change if he didn’t show Sam that he wanted him as his mate.

* * *

 

 

When Sam first woke up, it took him a moment to realise where he was. When he did, a soft smile appeared on his lips as he took in the sight of Dean sleeping in the chair. The he winced, because he knew that wasn’t comfortable at all. 

"Dean, Dean. Wake up.” 

Sam knew better than to reach out and touch Dean. Waking up a sleeping hunter was a good way to get a knife to the gut.

Sam would never saw it out loud, but he loved the way Dean’s nose would wrinkle as he fought against waking up. As Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered open, Sam watched in utter fascination. Something he had never done with Jack.

“S’mmy?” Dean mumbled forcing his eyes open. He winced as he realised that he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Sam’s bed.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Sam asked as Dean became more awake. 

He was going to miss this when Dean returned to hunting, so Sam was going to enjoy every moment he had with Dean.

A smile appeared on Dean’s face as he stretched, working out the kinks in his neck. "I did. How about you, baby boy?”

A blush materialized on Sam’s face at the old nickname, and he wondered if Dean realised what he had just called him. A quick glance at Dean showed Sam that his brother did indeed know what he called him, and Sam tried not to get his hopes up. 

_‘After all Dean could have any omega or beta that he wanted.’_

Dean could read the self-doubt in Sam’s eyes and vowed that he would change that, he didn’t need anyone else when he could have Sam as his mate. “Come on Sammy, I’m sure Bobby is waiting for us to get down there and help him with supper. You know once you’ve had my cooking, you never want to go back," Dean teased Sam as he climbed to his feet and turned to help Sam up.

“Yeah, it’s really going to suck when you head back out into hunting.” Sam tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he knew that he had failed.

“I’m not going back Sam, you need me.” 

Dean dropped that particular bombshell on Sam with a wink as he turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom, leaving a stunned Sam behind. For the first time since he left, he had hope that maybe Dean felt the bond like he did.

* * *

 

 

Dean had willingly given up hunting, it wasn’t easy but Sam needed him and he could see the gratefulness in Sam’s eyes every time that his brother looked at him. Telling their dad hadn’t been easy, but Dean had done what he always did, and that was put Sam first.

John hadn’t seemed surprised. He had been expecting Dean to go Sam when the boy had left. They couldn’t live without each other.

They settled down into Sioux Falls. Dean quickly got a job as a mechanic once Logan, the owner of the only shop in town, got a good look at the Impala. The alpha practically fell to his feet begging Dean to work for him once he learned that Dean had fixed her up all on his own.  

Sam on the other hand, wasn’t going to let his pregnancy keep him down. Logan’s mate Marie, owner of the small bookstore, offered him a job the day Sam entered her store and they started a discussion about classics.

Sam’s pregnancy was moving along wonderfully. Dean had taken to waiting on him hand and foot, and accompanying Sam to every one of his doctor's appointments.

Doctor Jake Stone was a rather handsome beta who set Dean’s teeth on edge because the other man wasn’t above flirting a little with his Sam. Okay, so Sam wasn’t his just yet. Still, it took everything in Dean not to punch the guy's lights out when he smiled at Sam. The thing was, everyone in Sioux Falls was sure that Dean and Sam were well on their way to becoming mates and that the child Sam was carrying was Dean’s. Neither of them bothered to correct anyone. They let them think that, but neither was willing to take that next step to becoming mates.

Bobby and John were convinced that it was only a matter of time. As Sam’s pregnancy progressed, Dean became more and more possessive and protective, which no one thought was possible. Dean had snarled at a random customer of Bobby’s, who made the mistake of making a disgusted face at the sight of Sam’s growing belly. It was only John’s hunter's reflexes that kept Dean from ripping the woman’s face off.

“We need to do something,” John muttered under his breath. 

Since Dean’s retirement from hunting, John had taken to visiting Sioux Falls more in between hunts. He still hadn’t given up finding the demon that took Mary from them, especially now that Sam’s child was on the way. Dean’s alpha was slipping loose more and more, and it wouldn’t be long before Dean snapped and claimed his mate.

“What can we do?” Bobby grumbled back as he handed John his beer. “I really thought Stone’s flirting with Sam would have been what pushed Dean to finally admit that he wanted to be Sam’s alpha.”

John had to admit that he was surprised as well that it didn’t work. If there was one thing he knew about his eldest, it was that he did not like to share Sam. 

"I hate to say it, but we just have to wait until they figure out things for themselves.”

Bobby hated to agree, but John was probably right. This was why he hated playing matchmaker.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone had been expecting Dean to be the one to snap. No one thought that it would be Sam.

Now, Sam was used to watching women and men throw themselves at Dean, after all who could blame them? Dean was beyond sexy. But since he had become pregnant, that seemed to all go away because Sam was the sole focus of Dean’s attention. But today, a young woman’s car had broken down and the omega had been hitting on Dean steadily.

Sam could feel his right eye twitching as he watched the woman run a finger up and down Dean’s arm, and Dean couldn’t look less interested if he tried. Something snapped inside of Sam as he watched the other omega step right into Dean’s personal space, a space that only Sam had been in recently.

Dean was used to having his choice of betas and omegas, and they helped him to keep his hands off of Sam but that was the old him. Now all of his focus was on Sam, and he didn’t care for this omega in his space. 

"Listen sweetheart. I'm flattered, but I have a mate-to-be and a child on the way.”

Kristy was used to getting what she wanted, and she wanted this sexy alpha, so she would have him. 

“But you don’t have a mate, and maybe the reason you haven’t claimed them is because you know that they are not the one for you," She purred as she lifted her hand to stroke Dean’s cheek, only for her hand to be stopped mid reach. A tall, furious fellow omega stepped between her and the alpha.

“Keep your hands off of my mate.” Sam snarled out.

Dean had never been more turned on than he had been right at that moment. 

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like this.”

Letting out a huff, Kristy scowled at Sam. “He’s not your mate, I don’t see a claiming mark on you. You must not be a very good mate. You’re probably only good for an alpha to stick his knot in.”

Okay, that was it. Dean let out a snarl as he stepped next to Sam. 

“I’m sorry that you aren't used to being rejected, but I have no interest in you. And I certainly don’t like how you talk to Sam. I’ll have someone else look at your car in the morning. Come on Sammy.” 

Snatching Sam’s arm, Dean knew that they needed to get out of there.

Silence reigned in the Impala as they made their way back to their house, which was close to Bobby’s.

“I’m sorry," Sam muttered suddenly, breaking the silence.

Dean glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye. “What are you sorry about? You have nothing to be sorry about Sammy. That girl back there was way out of line.”

Taking a deep breath, Sam forced himself to look at Dean. “No, I mean about saying your my mate. I had no right to say that. You should be allowed to go with whoever you want.”

Dean knew that this was it, that it was time for him to make his own choice. “What if I want it to be true? What if I want to be your alpha? What if I want you to be my omega?”

“Then I would say yes," Sam managed to whisper out.

He felt his whole world coming together. This was everything he had hoped for and dreamed of.

Letting out a growl, Dean turned heated eyes on Sam for a moment. “Once we get home I’m claiming you Sammy, like I should have a long time ago," Dean vowed, letting his alpha side break lose.

Sam couldn’t stop the shiver that coursed through his body at Dean’s low growl. He felt a new kind of heat fill him, the kind that was a mix of love and lust that only his true alpha could stir in him. Sliding up next to Dean, Sam whispered in his ear, “Please alpha. I don’t know if I can wait until we get home to finally have you.”

Dean forced back the groan that wanted to escape his lips at Sam’s teasing words. His hands tightened around the wheel of the Impala, to stop himself from pulling over and taking Sam in the backseat of his other baby. 

"I want to do this right Sam. I want to stretch you out in my, soon to be our, bed and take my time worshipping you.”

“We have all the time in the world to do that, but our first time should be with the Impala. After all, she has been our home for so long.” 

Reaching out a hand, Sam lovingly stroked the dashboard of the Impala. So many times she protected them as best she could.

The idea of taking his mate in either the backseat of the Impala, or on the hood of her, was too much of a temptation for Dean. The moment he saw a side road, Dean turned the Impala with ease as he took the road down into an empty field.

Sam could hardly sit still while Dean manoeuvred the Impala into the perfect spot. The next thing Dean knew, he had a lap full of eager little brother whose mouth tasted like everything he had dreamed of and more. Dean wasn’t a fool, and as much as he loved his girl, he knew that the steering wheel in Sam’s back wasn’t all that comfortable. So, he did one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, and broke the kiss between him and Sam.

The pout on Sam’s face just about did Dean in, and he couldn’t resist kissing the side of Sam’s mouth. 

“Baby boy, don’t pout. I just don’t want you to hurt our precious cargo.” 

Dean rested his hands on Sam’s slightly rounded belly. He loved the feel of Sam’s stomach under his hands, and he couldn’t wait to watch it grow.  Okay, so Dean would admit that he had a pregnancy kink. The sight of Sam’s growing belly turned him on like nothing else.

_‘Huh, it might just be Sammy’s belly that turns me on. It makes sense. Everything about Sammy turns me on.’_

Dean had a Sam kink, and he was okay with that.

“Dean,” Sam let out a little whine as he tugged at Dean’s jacket and shirt. He wanted to feel flesh on flesh, dammit!

Dean liked the sound of Sam’s whines, and couldn’t wait to hear them when he dragged them out of him with his mouth, tongue, and dick.

The moment the wicked gleam appeared in Dean’s eyes, the one that promised sin, sex, and a good time by all parties involved, Sam was so close to snapping and popping himself down on Dean’s dick. Prep or no prep, he wanted Dean’s knot, and he wanted it now. 

"If you don’t start fucking me soon big brother, I am going to open up your jeans, take mine off, and ride your dick before you can even register what's happening,” Sam threatened.

Dean loved the fact that while dirty talk was falling from Sam’s lips, there was still that faint blush that appeared on his cheeks. He loved that Sam was still kind of shy. 

“Oh, baby boy, while I would love that, and I will have you ride me soon, I want you in the backseat of the Impala all laid out for me.”

Sam scrambled to do as Dean wanted, but he couldn’t keep his blush down. He was about to see Dean naked. The tiny glimpses he had gotten while they were growing up, Sam had used during his heats. He would imagine what it would have been like to feel Dean’s skin against his own, what his lips would feel like against his. Now, he was going to know what it would be like to have Dean in the ways he thought he would only dream of.

As much as Dean would have loved to be the one who stripped Sam out of his clothes, he knew that there wasn’t enough room for two big guys such as themselves to move around the Impala’s backseat. Watching as Sam stripped himself bare more than made up for it though.

It was no secret that Dean didn’t believe in God, but at the sight of Sam stretched out bare on the backseat of the Impala, with his belly growing along with their child, Dean might have not been the genetic donor but he still saw this as their child, he wanted to thank every god he had ever heard about. 

"You are so gorgeous baby boy,” Dean purred, as he began to remove his own clothing, starting with his boots.

Travelling with the Doctor, Sam had seen some truly breathtaking sights. But all of them paled in comparison to the sight of Dean’s body in the moonlight. 

"Wow.” 

Sam found the word leaving his lips as Dean tossed off his jacket and flannel, before pulling off his t-shirt.

This wasn’t the first time that someone looked at Dean like that, but it was different when it was Sam. His mate looked at him like he was the most amazing sight they had ever laid eyes on. Coming from Sam, it meant the world to Dean. He never wanted anyone to look at him like this but Sam. 

“You ain’t seen anythin' yet.”

Sam’s eyes never left the sight of Dean's strong hands. Hands that would soon be on his body. They drifted down to Dean's jeans, and flipped open his button. Then they moved to his fly. Just to tease, Dean let his jeans hang off his hips, while Sam’s eyes drank in the sight of him reaching his hand in to his black briefs and pulling out his dick.

The lust that flared in Sam’s eyes made Dean grin as he worked off his jeans and underwear in one swoop. Sam felt his breath catch as Dean crawled into the back of the Impala, hovering inches above his body. He could feel Dean’s heat seeping into his own. 

"Dean,” Sam whimpered. He needed to feel his skin against Dean’s.

“Oh Sammy, I would love to take my time with you, to make love to you for hours. And I will, when we get home I am going to take my time in tasting every inch of you, and eating out of that sweet hole of yours,” Dean promised as he trailed a single finger down Sam’s chest, across the left nipple first and then the right.

He loved the hiss of air that it dragged out of Sam. 

"You can touch me baby boy,” Dean reassured Sam when he saw his fingers twitching.

Sam had been so terrified that this was nothing but a dream, but as he lifted his hand up and placed it on Dean’s bare chest, he could feel Dean’s chest moving up and down with every breath he took. 

"Kiss me Dee?” Sam begged.

“With pleasure.” 

Dean's fingers tangled into Sam's hair as he kissed him deeply, and he was lost the moment he got his first taste of Sam. Dean knew that he would never tire of kissing his mate. The feel of Sam’s mouth moving against his was truly a piece of heaven. Their lips moved together as Dean settled more over Sam’s body, careful of his belly. Neither was sure how long they spent kissing, rocking their bodies against one another until a light sheen of sweat had built up between them.

"Jack will always have a place in my heart, but there is no one I will ever love more than you. I left for Stanford because I knew that you would never love me the way that I loved you," Sam admitted in a soft voice.

"Baby boy, the moment you presented as an omega, all I wanted to do was claim you. You are mine Sam." 

Dean would never let Sam doubt that again.

Sam could only watch with hooded eyes as Dean made his way down his body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Unable to help himself, Sam buried one hand into Dean’s hair as his mate placed open mouth kisses along his stomach. 

_'You are truly blessed little one. Dean is going to be an amazing father.’_

Having grown up with Dean raising him, Sam knew just how wonderful of a dad Dean could be.

“Oh,” Sam breathed out.

He didn’t know where Dean had gotten the lube, and he didn’t honestly care, as he felt one of Dean’s lubed up fingers working in and out of his body.

Dean was in heaven with just the feel of Sam’s tight hole around his finger. He couldn’t wait until he was buried deep inside of Sam, pulling those noises from Sam with his dick, but he wasn’t about to risk hurting Sam. He would be sure that his baby boy was nice and open for him before he entered him.

Sam had never known such pure, sweet torture as Dean using his fingers to slowly open him up. Time had no meaning for either of them, as their breaths mingled and sweat dripped off of Dean’s forehead and onto Sam, who arched his hips. 

"Please Dean. I need you alpha.”

That was all Dean needed to hear. He gripped his dick and slicked himself up with the lube he had stashed in the Impala. He had dreamed of having Sam, just like this, in the backseat of his baby. He knew that Sam had been untouched before he had left, he had made damn sure of it, because Sam was his. While he would never be able to have Sam’s first time, he would make sure that Sam never craved another’s touch.

Guiding himself in, Dean let out a moan that was echoed, by Sam because they were complete for the first time. They were two halves of the same soul, and at last they were whole.

“Move Dee! Please move," Sam begged.  He needed to feel Dean in him, making him his.

That was all Dean needed to hear before he set a pace for his thrusts into, then out of, Sam’s more than willing body.

Soon Sam was clawing at Dean’s back, and his lover’s thrusts became erratic. He dug his fingers into Dean’s backside, gripping the hard muscles, pulling him even closer. Snarling with increased desire, Dean’s hips snapped back and forth in rapid-fire motion, pounding relentlessly into Sam. Knowing that he was only seconds away from completion himself, Sam arched his neck, baring his throat to his big brother in the ultimate sign of an omega’s submission to his alpha mate.

“Mine!” Dean snarled as he bit down hard on the exposed and proffered flesh, his teeth sinking in so deeply that he would leave a permanent mark on Sam’s throat, which was fine with Dean. 

He wanted the whole universe to know that Sam was his and his alone, now and forever. Even after death had torn them apart. Even then, they wouldn’t be apart for long. Dean knew that he could not live without Sam, and he would join him quickly if death tried to take Sam from him. 

He could feel his knot growing. Soon they would be locked together. It was the overwhelming combination of intense pleasure and exquisite pain that shattered Sam’s fragile control. This was everything he had dreamed of, and more. Which is why being claimed by Dean sent him plummeting over the very edge of reason itself. 

“Dean!” His big brother’s name tore free of his lips in a powerful, guttural scream and he covered both their bellies in his release.

Sam’s cry was pure music to his ears, and something that Dean knew he would never tire of. 

He soothed the bite mark with his tongue. In response, Sam’s muscles tightened around his aching cock but the alpha held back his own release, wanting to prolong Sam’s pleasure just a little bit. Tiny whimpers escaped Sam’s mouth as Dean continued to hit his sensitive prostate.

“Sam!” Dean gave a primal roar when he felt himself emptying his essence into Sam. It was in long squirts that seemed to go on forever as he knotted, binding him and Sam together. He let out a shuddering breath and collapsed on top of Sam. A tiny voice in the far, far back of his consciousness was telling him to be careful not to crush his beautiful omega or, their unborn child, under his weight. 

Thoroughly spent, Dean lovingly nuzzled his cheek against Sam’s. He might hate moments like this with others, he never was a cuddler, but with Sam it was so different. 

"Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?" he asked quietly, hoping he hadn’t harmed his brother with his passionate love-making.

A satisfied smile appeared on Sam’s face and he cupped Dean’s cheeks with his hands. 

"I’m fine, we're both fine,” Sam reassured Dean, knowing what his next question was going to be. 

"I love you Dean, I always have."

“I love you too,” Dean would never get tired of hearing those words from Sam. 

“Once my knot goes down and we go home, I am going to really worship you.”

Shivers that had nothing to do with the cooling temperatures coursed through Sam.

"I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Sam awoke to a sight he could get used. Which was Dean sound asleep beside him, their bodies having shifted in their sleep so that there wasn’t an inch of space between them. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against Dean’s, unable to resist a taste of his mate.

“Morning Sammy," Dean mumbled as he forced his eyes open and smiled at the sight that greeted him. 

They had been mated for a week, and so far they had spent that week in their bed. They had called off from work, and the knowing tone in their bosses’ voices made Dean grin and Sam blush.

"Good morning to you as well little one,” Dean whispered, stroking Sam’s belly. He loved the feeling of Sam’s ever growing stomach beneath his hands.

They kissed lazily as Dean tucked Sam against his side, and Sam willingly fell into Dean’s arms. He clung to his brother and drank in his scent. This was his home and nothing would ever change that. 

_'I’ll never forget you Jack, but this is where I belong. I just wish you could have met our son.’_

A part of Sam would always love Jack, but never in the way that he loved Dean.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Four Years Later_

Much had changed in the Winchester household with the birth of Jackson Winchester, who arrived one May morning, letting the world know he had arrived with the power of his lungs. Jackson had been named after his father, Jack, who Sam told the little boy all about.

Sam and Dean had settled down, letting the world of hunting go. They still offered help when it was needed, but neither of them went out into the field anymore.

“Dean, get in here quick!” 

Sam called as he watched Jackson take his first shaky step. There was no way Dean would ever forgive himself if he missed this moment. 

Dean slipped into the role of parent with ease, and Jackson adored him. Sam could see the love both of them had for each other.

Dean came rushing into the living room, his hand flying to his back where he used to keep his gun, looking for any threat to his small family.

“Look,” Sam gushed, filming Jackson's first steps.

Pride filled Dean’s eyes, and he bent down to hold out his open arms. 

“Look at you little man, come here.”

Dean had never thought that he would treasure another moment as much as the moment Sam took his first steps towards him, but watching Jackson’s face light up when he let out a squeal at seeing Dean, was a very close second.

Jackson took a wobbly step, doing his best to move towards Dean and Sam.

“Come on baby, you can do it.” Dean encouraged when Jackson fell onto his diapered behind.

Blinking Jackson pouted for a moment, and Sam’s heart ached at how much Jackson looked like Jack. Then Jackson climbed back up onto his shaky legs and took a wobbly step forward, towards both of his parents.

Blinking his eyes open, Dean didn’t know why he had been dreaming about Jackson’s first steps but they were something he treasured. 

Shifting, Dean turned his gaze down onto Sam, who was sleeping soundly beside him. Then it hit him. Sam was pregnant. Dean could smell the change of scent, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Sam and never let him go. It was no secret that Dean was possessive, but when his mate was pregnant he was even worse. 

_'A baby. We're having another baby.’_

Dean knows that he should let Sam sleep, but the news was too good not to share. So, tilting Sam’s head up, he kissed his mate softly and sweetly.

There was nothing Sam loved more than waking up like this... well, okay, he might like it a little more when Dean was sucking him off and opening him up for a morning knotting. But this was definitely a very close second. 

When Dean pulled away, Sam blinked and looked up at his mate. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

There was no way that Dean could keep his grin under wraps. “You’re pregnant baby boy," Dean informed Sam.

That had Sam blinking and his hand flew to his stomach. They had decided to try for another child, now that Jackson was a little older. 

“Are you sure?”

Dean shot Sam a look. “Sammy, there is no one who knows your scent better than me. Trust me when I tell you that you smell a lot like you did when you were pregnant with Jackson.”

“We have to tell Jackson. He should be the first to know.” 

Sam couldn’t stop his own smile from spreading. “We are having a baby.”

The next thing Sam knew, he was pinned underneath Dean’s body. 

“That we are baby boy. Now I think we have some celebrating to do,” Dean growled and that was all that was said for a little while.

* * *

 

 

Jackson Winchester was a perfect mix of Sam and Jack. He had Jack’s blue eyes, Sam’s unruly hair and their combined dimpled smile, but in attitude he was basically a little Dean.

Sam could only shake his head as Dean entered the house with Jackson, both of them with a smudge of oil on their cheeks. 

"I should have known that our son would fall in love with the Impala.”

It never failed to make Dean’s heart soar when Sam called Jackson their son. He knew that he could never take the place of Jackson’s biological dad, and he wouldn’t want to. He definitely didn’t blame Sam for wanting to tell Jackson about Jack, their son had the right to know about his other dad. 

"He’s a smart boy,” Dean purred as he moved towards Sam, pulling his mate into a kiss.

A distasteful look spread across Jackson’s face as he watched his papa and daddy kiss. He would never understand it. To him, kissing was worse than vegetables, and his daddy loved to make him eat those. 

“Papa, there’s no time for kissing we have to get back to the ‘mpala,” Jackson reminded them.

Pulling away from Sam, Dean chuckled as he tucked Sam into his arms. 

"We’ll get back to the Impala a little later. Right now, your daddy and I have some important news to tell you.”

Tilting his head, Jackson peered at his dads with confusion in his eyes. 

"Are we going to visit Uncle Bobby?” 

Jackson adored his Uncle Bobby and his grandfather John.

Shaking his head, Sam smiled and placed his hand on his stomach as he and Dean exchanged another smile. 

"Not right now, no. You’re going to be a big brother, Jackson.”

Now, Dean and Sam were expecting many reactions from Jackson, but neither of them expected for his eyes to well up with tears.

Or for him to cry, “You’re going to replace me,” before running from the room.

“What was that all about?” Dean’s heart ached at the sight of his little boy’s tears, much like when Sam had cried. He hated that he couldn’t protect his boys from getting hurt.

Sam had a pretty good idea. He remembered Jackson asking if Dean would love another baby more than him. 

"Jackson thinks that you are going to love the new baby more than him, because they're your child.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Stay here Sammy and let me go talk to our son,” Dean would set Jackson straight.

Sam knew that it had to be Dean who went to talk to Jackson, he would never believe it otherwise.

Dean wasn’t surprised to find Jackson on the couch, clutching his favorite stuffed bear in his arms. It killed him to see the tear tracks on his face. Running a hand through his hair, Dean bent down in front of Jackson. 

"Jackson, nothing in this world could ever make me stop loving you. You are my little man, and I am so blessed to have an amazing son like you.”

“Really?” Jackson asked, lifting his head up to look Dean in the eyes.

“Really. You, Sam, and the new baby are my whole world," Dean promised.

Letting out a choked sob, Jackson flung himself into Dean’s arms and wrapped his own tiny arms around Dean, as he clung to the man he called papa. 

"I love you papa,” Jackson got out in between his sobs.

“I love you too, Jackson, and nothing will ever change that,” Dean promised as he pressed a kiss on the corner of his son’s forehead. He picked Jackson up into his arms, and settled back down on the couch.

Now, Sam liked to think he was a patient man, but the urge to check on his two boys was too much. He slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the sight that greeted him melted his heart.

Dean and Jackson were both sound asleep on the couch; Jackson curled up on his chest and Dean’s arms wrapped around him like he was protecting him from all the dangers in the world. Carefully, so as not to disturb them, Sam tugged the blanket up over them and headed back into the kitchen to make something that all three of them would enjoy when the other two woke up.

* * *

 

 

After being reassured that his dads would still love him, and that the new baby wasn’t replacing him, Jackson loved the idea of being a big brother.

“Daddy! Look what I got for the baby!" Jackson squealed, holding up the cutest stuffed brown bunny. 

Dean had taken Jackson shopping with him after he picked him up from daycare.

“It’s perfect baby, how about we go put it in the bassinet so it will be there when your new sibling arrives?”

Not only had Jackson taken to buying stuff for the baby, but he had also taken to talking to Sam’s belly. He would tell his new brother, or sister, all the amazing things they were going to do when they got there.

Sam couldn’t be happier as he cuddled up against Dean, watching Jackson happily tell them all about his day at school while he drew a picture for the baby. Sam was happy where he was, when there was a knock at the door that had both him and Dean groaning. Sam could see the tiredness around Dean’s eyes. 

"I’ll get it,” Sam murmured and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“Thank you.” 

Dean hated for Sam to leave his side, but he loved watching Sam leave.

_‘That ass is work of art and it’s all mine.’_

As if sensing Dean’s thoughts, Sam gave a little wiggle.

Looking through the peephole, all Sam could see was the back of two heads, their bodies close to one another with no space between them. 

Confused, Sam opened the door and asked, "Can I help you?”

“I sure hope you can," The man in the amazing coat said as he turned around.

Sam felt his world fall away around him, when he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes he never thought he would see again. 

"Jack."

"Sam. You're looking good." 

Jack Harkness grinned as he raked his eyes over Sam.

“Jack,” The well dressed man drawled out, earning a pout from Jack, as he juggled the little girl in his arms. She looked adorable in a red dress.

“I was just saying hello, Ianto,” Jack murmured as he looped his arm around Ianto’s waist.

“How? I was told you were dead!” 

Sam could feel himself getting weak in the legs. It wasn’t normal for people to come back from the dead.

“Sammy?”

Sam felt relief fill him as Dean appeared at the door with Jackson in his arms, and wrapped his free arm around Sam’s waist. Grateful, Sam sank into his hold.

“Ianto Jones-Harkness, and this is my mate Jack Harkness. This our daughter Liliwen,” Ianto introduced them as Jack’s eyes seemed drawn to the little boy in Dean’s arms.

The names, and the way Sam was trembling, had Dean raising an eyebrow. 

“You better come in.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were sure that Jackson and Liliwen were settled in the living room, with one of Jackson’s favorite TV shows on, the four adults settled in the kitchen. 

Dean was hovering beside Sam, with Jack across from them, and Ianto whipping up the best smelling coffee in the world.

“How?” Sam asked again, as Dean reached out and covered Sam’s hand with his own.

Jack said nothing as he waited for Ianto to put the coffee in front of all of them. 

"I hope you didn’t mind, but I figured that we were going to need this.” 

Ianto smiled as he took the open seat next to Jack.

“It is a very long story.” 

Taking a deep breath, Jack laid out all that had happen to him.

"I found my true mate, but I was a fool and nearly lost him. I felt our bond from the moment we met, but I fought it and panted after a co-worker of ours."

Jack smiled at Ianto before turning his attention to Sam and Dean, smiling at the two men. 

"Sam, I knew from the moment you first talked about Dean that he was your true mate. I will treasure the time that we had together, but Dean is your true mate, just like Ianto is mine."

Dean let out a little growl.

“I’m glad you came to your senses, but you are not taking our son from us.”

“I didn’t plan to. I just wanted to see Sam, and meet my son. I think I have a right to know him.” 

Jack didn’t blame Dean for being protective of Sam. He was the same way with Ianto and their little girl.

“That’s fine, and I don’t mind. Just so as long as you understand that Sam is mine.” 

Dean didn’t blame Jack for wanting to get to know his son, but he would be damned if he let the man try and sink his hooks back into Sam, even if he was happily mated.

Ianto and Sam found themselves exchanging amused looks as their mates faced off against one another.

“You don’t seem jealous over my history with Jack.” 

Sam didn’t know why he said that, but he was amazed at how Ianto just accepted that Jack sought out his ex-lover, all the way across the ocean, whom he had a child with.

“If I was jealous over everyone Jack had slept with, it wouldn’t be very healthy. Jack had a past before me. Given his long life, it is to be expected. I won’t hold it against him.” 

Ianto flashed Sam a soft smile.

“You’re good for Jack, in a way that I never could be. I’m glad he found you.” 

Sam was truly happy for Jack. A piece of him would always love Jack, but he had mourned him and moved on with his life. His life with his true mate, Dean.

A faint blush painted Ianto’s cheeks. 

"I’m just grateful to whatever power brought Jack into my life, and that we were strong enough to overcome everything.”

Tearing his gaze off of Dean, Jack smiled fondly at Ianto and took his mate’s hand in his own. 

"And I’m forever grateful to fate for giving us a second chance together.”

Whatever jealousy Dean might have had faded as he watched Jack and Ianto together. He knew that Jack wasn’t here to win back Sam. 

"Would you like to meet your son? And introduce your daughter to her brother?” Dean asked, offering Jack an olive branch.

“I would love that," Jack whispered.

Sam wasn’t all that surprised to see Jackson and Liliwen had lost interest in the TV, and were playing with Jackson’s toys.

“Jackson could you come here son?” Sam called out.

Putting down his toys, Jackson took Liliwen by the hand and together they walked over to their parents. It was the cutest sight ever, and all four adults' hearts melted.

Bending down once the kids reached them, Dean smiled at Jackson. 

"Jackson, this is your dad Jack. Remember we told you about him?”

Jack could feel his throat closing up. Sam and Dean had told their son about him, and it was the greatest gift Jack could have ever gotten. 

"Hi Jackson. You have no idea how happy I am to meet you.”

Jackson studied the man before him. "

Does that mean Lili is my sister?” He asked the important question on his mind. He hoped it was yes. He wanted to be a big brother to her as well.

Liliwen looked up at her dads with hope shining in her blue eyes, “Is he?”

“Yes, that means you are brother and sister," Ianto informed them.

That was the answer that Jackson wanted to hear, and the next thing Jack knew, he had an armful of his son. 

"I’m happy to meet you, da,” Jackson happily informed Jack, not knowing how much those words meant to Jack.

“I’m happy to meet you as well Jackson,” Jack whispered as he hugged his son to him for the first time.

* * *

 

 

Things changed after that. It would seem that Jack and Ianto were done with their old line of work, and had been looking for a new place to settle down when Jackson and Liliwen launched into screaming fits over being separated. 

Jack and Ianto looked into settling down nearby. It helped that Ianto was pregnant with his and Jack’s second child, and Sam was happy to have a fellow omega who knew and understood what he was going through.

Jackson had taken to teaching Liliwen all he knew about being an older brother.  

The one thing that Sam did not like, was the fact that Jack and Ianto’s old team had come to visit. While he liked Owen and Tosh just fine, he did not like Gwen Cooper-Williams. For a woman he could tell was mated, she flirted too much with Jack and Dean, and it set his teeth on edge. He couldn’t understand how Ianto hadn’t decked Jack and walked away from him.

Dean could smell the interest pouring off of Gwen as she smiled up at him. The old him would have happily taken her up on what she was offering, but that wasn’t him anymore. He had Sam. Dean had seen the way Gwen’s flirting set Sam on edge, and even though he hadn’t minded Sam shoving him on the bed and riding him until he left them both sweating, he had to pull Gwen aside.

He told her, “I’m sorry Gwen, but I have a mate and a child on the way. I won’t do anything to endanger my relationship with Sam.”

It seemed to have worked, and Gwen backed off.

Ellen Harvelle and Jo had been a surprise addition to Dean and Sam’s family. They had been brought around by Bobby, and Ellen had quickly fallen into a mother role around Dean and Sam. Jo had been a different story. She had a crush on Dean from the moment they met, right up until Dean told Jo that, while he was flattered, he had a mate and no one would take Sam’s place in his heart.

Jo had been heartbroken until she met Tosh, and then it became clear that Jo had a crush on Tosh. One that was clearly returned and Dean found it adorable. He wanted to tease her about it, until Sam pointed out that Jo would have no problem in shooting him. 

Dean wisely kept his comments to himself.

Sam thought that Jo and Tosh would be good for one another when he spotted the two women casting glances at one another, thinking the other wasn’t watching. So Sam and Ianto played matchmaker.

Ianto and Sam had bonded over their pregnancies, and by their ninth month, they were enjoying exchanging stories of how overprotective and possessive their mates were. It was nice to have someone to talk to who understood.

Still, no one expected for Sam and Ianto to go into labour at the same time. Certainly not their mates.

Panicked looks were exchanged between Jack and Dean. Ianto and Sam had gone into labour at the same time.

“What do we do?”

Owen found himself pinned by two panicked fathers-to-be. He almost wanted to smack Jack on the back of his head. This wasn’t the first time he had a child, but the way Jack was acting it was like it was the first time. 

_'Of course none of those other partners were his true mate.’_

Owen knew the feeling. He had lost his desire to have children when he lost Katie, and he had experienced this the first time Ianto went into labour.

“Let’s get them to the hospital, and then go from there,” Tosh spoke up quickly and calmly, taking control of the situation.

* * *

 

 

Fatherhood was good for his son’s. John could see that there was a peace about them that he had had once in his life, when Mary was with him. 

It hadn’t been easy telling Dean and Sam about Katie and Adam. Dean had lashed out in rage, learning that he had another family, one that he had made sure that the world of the supernatural never touched while he had dragged him and Sam around. To this day, there was still a little bit of frostiness on Dean’s part when John came to visit. It was even worse when John brought Adam and Katie. Dean and Sam were polite to them, but there was no love for the newcomers, and Adam and Katie didn’t know how to treat Dean and Sam as well.

Jackson was safe and sound in his grandfather’s arms as John carried him into the hospital room that Sam and Ianto were recovering in. Liliwen was carried snugly in her Aunt Tosh’s arms. Both children had been nervous and upset about being apart from their parents.

“Daddy! Papa!” Jackson held out his little arms the moment he laid eyes on his parents, wanting nothing more than to be held in their arms after being apart for so long.

“Hey little man!” 

Grinning, Dean swooped in and snagged his son from their dad. 

"Want to meet your new little sister?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

Jackson’s eyes lit up as he took in the bundle wrapped in Sam’s arms. 

"Yes!”

“Daddy! Tad!” Liliwen squealed out as she held out her arms for her dad, who moved away from Ianto’s side to snatch his little girl into his arms.

“Hello my little light, are you ready to meet your new little brother?” 

Jack couldn’t contain his smile over the fact that all four of them had agreed that Mary Rose and Dylan would both be siblings to Jackson and Liliwen, given that they were already their half siblings. They just cut out the half part.

Liliwen and Jackson both nodded their heads, holding onto their fathers as they moved towards Sam and Ianto who each held a little bundle in their arms.

“Hi babies,” Jackson whispered once Dean brought him back to Sam’s side and carefully sat down next to Sam and their new daughter. Jackson reached out his hand and gently touched his sister’s blanket. 

"I’m your big brother Jackson, and I’m going to teach you everything I know.”

Liliwen, who had taken to copying everything Jackson did, reached out her own hand and gently touched her brother’s blanket once Jack made them comfortable next to Ianto. 

"Hi baby," Liliwen whispered.

Catching his dad’s eyes, Dean smiled. He was still hurt about how differently their dad had raised him and Sam compared to Adam, but he still loved him and wanted him to be a part of their lives. 

"Come on dad. Say hi to your granddaughter.”

The moment John laid eyes on Jackson, he had fallen in love. Now, as he gazed down onto his granddaughter, he lost his heart all over again. A part of him would always want revenge on the monster that stole Mary from him, and he would do everything in his power to keep Sam, Dean, and now his grandchildren, safe from the yellow-eyed demon. But this was his life now, and he couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

 

November 2, 1983

Azazel watched with unending glee as the Winchester home burned and with it, Mary Winchester. 

"Soon my little Sammy, soon, you will have a great destiny before you.” 

Azazel knew that Sam was going to be the special one.

“Azazel.”

Tilting his head Azazel turned to see the unimpressive skinny man standing behind him. Just because he didn’t look like much, didn’t mean he wasn’t a danger. After all, the man somehow knew his name. 

“I’m sorry do I know you?”

“I’m the Doctor, and you will not be touching Sam Winchester,” The Time Lord growled as he faced off against Azazel.

“Doctor. I’ve heard of you. You have been a pain in the ass of several of my brothers and sisters. I will not let you get in the ways of my plans. You might be a Time Lord, but I am a demon of hell. You do not scare me.”

The Doctor knew that it wasn’t going to be an easy battle. Azazel was unlike any foe he had faced before. 

"I might not scare you, but she should.” 

Nodding at something over Azazel’s shoulder, he smiled with glee when Azazel turned and came face-to-face with the TARDIS.

Azazel knew all about the Time Lords and their ships, and he had the power of hell behind him, but the TARDIS was something different, something greater. Still, Azazel had one more thing to pull.

“Beware the drums Doctor. You are not the only one left.”

The Doctor froze at Azazel’s taunt, _‘He can’t be talking about you, after all, you are gone.’_

The TARDIS knew what was to come, and no matter how much she wished to change it she couldn’t. But, she could ensure that Azazel could never harm those she loved. 

She wasn’t a weapon of war, but she would do everything in her power to protect those that she saw as her own. Which is just what she did as she wrapped her heart around Azazel. She would ensure he could never harm Sam or his family.

* * *

 

 

Bobby Singer was happy. He would never have children of his own, but he did have a family. The moment he met John Winchester and his two sons, they became a big part of his world.

“Thank you, Doctor, for looking after Sam. Or, I guess I should really be thanking the TARDIS more,” Bobby called over his shoulder to the man who stepped next to him out of the shadows.

“I could never surprise you. It’s good to see you again Bobby. How are they?” The Doctor asked as he watched Dean help Sam and their daughter out of the Impala with Jackson hovering nervously by his dad’s side, eyes on his new little sister. 

Behind them, Jack was doing the same thing with Ianto and their son, Liliwen standing next to Jackson and holding onto his hand.

“They are happy, and I’m sure they will be for a long time to come. What made you interfere?” 

Bobby knew the Doctor, and he didn’t do this.

The Doctor watched the two families. 

"Those four men are heroes and, in another life, they would have experienced so much pain and heartbreak that would end in tragedy for all of them. This is my way of thanking them for all they have done. They deserve a happy ending, and the TARDIS agreed with me.”

Bobby didn’t want to know what that other life would have been like if the Doctor okayed messing about with the timeline. His boys were happy and that was all that mattered to him. 

"Are you staying?”

“No, not yet. The time is not yet right for me to come back into their lives I have something else I must deal with first. But Bobby, you are more than welcome to travel with us again.” 

The Doctor grinned at his old friend.

“Maybe someday, when I don’t have grandchildren to spoil rotten, I might take you up on that.” 

Bobby would like to travel among the stars again, one last time.

* * *

 

 

Sam Winchester never thought he would be this happy. 

He was sure, when he had been accepted to Stanford, that he would never have this life with Dean. But as he watched Dean with their daughter and son,  he couldn’t be happier.

“Whatcha ya thinkin' about?” 

Dean’s voice pulled Sam out of his thoughts.

“How much I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

Sam knew it was sappy, but it was true.

And from the look on Dean’s face, he agreed. But he surprised Sam when he closed the distance between them, and kissed Sam on the lips. 

"I love you too Sammy.” 

Be wrapped his arm around Sam and tucked him into his side.

No, life couldn’t get any better for Sam Winchester, and he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
